


Along for the Ride

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Fantastic Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Sam, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel ever wants is for Dean to be happy, which is why Dean is in for the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the Ride

"Son of a bitch!" Dean slammed the lid of the laptop closed just as Sam and Cas hurried into the library, concerned by Dean's outburst.

"What's wrong? What happened?" While Cas looked worried, Sam looked poised for a fight.

Dean looked up at Cas and his brother, a devastated, pained expression marring his features. "It's cancelled."

Cas frowned. "What's cancelled?" 

Pushing the laptop away from him, Dean sighed heavily. "AC/DC. They cancelled the rest of the tour." He squeezed his eyes shut, seemingly holding back tears. "Apparently," he emphasized the word angrily, "Brian Johnson's doctor told him to stop touring because he's risking total hearing loss." He huffed, as if it were the world's biggest inconvenience to him. 

Sam's lips formed a thin line, anger etched into his brow as he stared at his brother. He shifted his weight to the other foot, his fist balled against his thigh. "AC-- Dean! I thought something had happened to you!"

"It did, Sammy!" Dean insisted. "I've waited my whole life to see them. And I bought tickets. And now it's canceled. And my heart is broken."

Cas stepped forward, his hand poised for healing. "I can fix--"

Sam's arm swung out, bumping against his chest to hold Cas back. "He doesn't mean literally," he growled through clenched teeth. With a huff, he stormed out of the library, muttering under his breath. 

When he was gone, Cas moved forward, taking a seat beside Dean. He reached out laying a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dean. It is unfortunate. I wish I could help you."

With a sad smile, reached out to touch Cas's cheek. "I know. And I appreciate it." He leaned forward to kiss him gently before standing, poised to head off to his room to sulk. "Unless you can turn back time, nothin's helping this situation," he said over his shoulder as he moped away. "Great," he muttered to himself, "now there's a Cher song stuck in my head."

Cas, however, wasn't listening. The gears of his mind were turning and a smile full of realization and determination lit up his face.

+

"Dude, what? What the hell are you doing?" Dean looked at the clock and groaned, wanting desperately to fully express his displeasure at being dragged into the waking world, but not yet grasping the cognitive function to do so.

"Get dressed," Cas ordered, yanking the covers back.

"Why? What's wrong, Cas"

"Just get up and get dressed. I'll explain later."

Sensing something was wrong, Dean did as he was told. When he was finished, he reached for his gun, and Cas laid a hand over his to stop him. It was then that he realized Cas wasn't wearing his ever-present Holy Tax Accountant uniform. Cas, Dean realized, had borrowed clothes from him: jeans, a grey Henley, and a dark grey leather jacket. If Cas hadn't insisted this situation was dire, Dean would have dragged him right back into bed to show him just how incredible he looked, because _Jesus fucking Christ._

"I don't know what's going on right now, but those clothes are all yours from now on. Fuckin' hell, Cas."

Cas smiled, leaning forward to kiss Dean, but pulled away before it could become anything more. "We have to go."

"Go where? What the hell is going on?"

Cas smiled, reaching for Dean's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Sighing, Dean met the angel's eyes. "Of course, Cas."

Without a word, Cas clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder, and in an instant, the quiet solitude of Dean's room was gone. Suddenly, they stood among a screaming crowd. Dean's head swiveled from side to side, taking it all in. He turned, his mouth agape to see a stage beyond the crowd, the band playing the final notes of a song.

"Cas..." He turned to Cas his eyes. "Wha--what... Where the hell are we?" His eyes widened as the beginning notes of an oh-so-familiar song floated through the air, and the crowd went wild.

Cas smiled, his eyes never leaving Dean, despite the insanity around them. "Kiel Opera House... St. Louis, Missouri. September 18th." He reached out to squeeze Dean's hand. "1980."

If it were physically possible, Dean's eyes grew wider. "I'm sorry, nineteen who? Wha-what now? Cas... A-are you frigging serious?"

The angel nodded.

_"She was fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I'd ever seen..."_

Dean leaped forward, pulling Cas into a tight hug. "Cas, you shouldn't be wasting your mojo on me."

Cas held him tight, sighing against his shoulder. Though time travel took a great deal of energy from him, he hadn't even thought twice about doing it. "It's not a waste, Dean. For you, it's worth it." 

When Dean pulled back, his grin stretched from ear to ear. "I'd kiss you right now, but--"

"Social conventions. I understand. I just want you to enjoy yourself."

"I'm promise to thank you later." When he pulled away, Cas matched his grin and gestured toward the stage.

_"'Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking. My mind was aching, and we were making it and you..."_

+

 

They arrived back in Dean's bedroom hours later, Dean doubled over in laughter, clutching the t-shirt he had purchased. 

Cas watched Dean, a smile on his face. There was no greater thing in existence than seeing Dean happy. He had long ago vowed to do anything he could to see him happy as often as possible, come whatever.

Dean tossed the t-shirt to the chair in the corner and slipped his arms around Cas's waist, pulling him flush against himself. "Thank you, Cas. Tonight was..." He sighed, words escaping him. Instead, he leaned forward kissing Cas firmly on the lips. "This was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." He reached one hand up to slid his fingers through Cas's hair, gripping the back of his head. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Cas smiled, kissing Dean softly. "Seeing you smile... seeing you happy... That's all I ever need, Dean. That's payment enough."

Sighing, Dean pressed their foreheads together. "Why are you so goddamn amazing to me, Cas?"

"Because I love you."

Dean pressed Cas back against he dresser, his fingers finding their way under his shirt. "I love you, too, Cas," he muttered against his lips. He nudged Cas's head to the side, nipping at his neck. "And you know what?" He reached up, working the jacket off of his shoulders before pushing Cas toward the bed. "I believe I owe you some thanks." His voice was low, a mischievous grin on his face as he crawled over Cas, once again reclaiming his lips in a heated kiss.

_...shook me all night long... Yeah you shook me all night long._


End file.
